For the mounting of, for example, rain/light sensors, holding devices of the previously designated type are used, in order to be able to ensure a uniform contact pressure of the installation side of the sensor, embodied in particular elastically, on the inner side of a window pane. The uniform contact pressure of the sensor with its elastic installation side or respectively its pad region is necessary, so that the curvature of the pane can be equalized and the optics of the sensor can always connect optimally to the inner side of the window pane. The full functional capability of the sensor is to be ensured with the full connection.
The known holding devices have, for this, in particular a holder, able to be fastened to the window pane, which has at least one mount for the sensor. In order to be able to fix the sensor in the mount of the holder, at least one spring component is used. The spring component acts with a predetermined spring force or spring tension on the sensor which is inserted in the mount of the holder. For this, the spring component is engaged with the holder which is usually glued on the inner side of the window pane. In so doing, at the same time as the engaging of the spring component on the holder, the spring tension fixing the sensor in the mount is also to be produced, which must generally take place manually with a relatively high contact pressure of up to 40 N. The mounting of the sensors with the aid of previously designated holding devices is consequently relatively complicated. Furthermore, the mounting is subsequently to be subjected to a visual check, in order to monitor the correct engagement of the spring components with the holder of the holding device.